


There's Nothing You Can't Steal

by Sinnabon_Delights



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Dutch is really young here, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnabon_Delights/pseuds/Sinnabon_Delights
Summary: There was one thing the both of you had in common from the start: you both had an eye for the finer things of life.





	There's Nothing You Can't Steal

You looked down at the small hand mirror, marveling at the beauty of the little thing. You weren't even interested in the use of this mirror, you simply were in awe at the details upon the platinum trinket. Beautiful Baroque imagery was displayed in the middle, a woman with her eyes closed, surrounded by hundreds of fine lines that was supposedly her hair sprawled out.

You wondered how long it would take someone to create such an image out of the fine lines on the small object, and how much passion they must have had to put into their work for it to be so amazing. 

Your train of thought was interrupted by a hand coming down on your shoulder. You turned your head to see who had put their hand on you, and you were greeted by a young black haired man that had the beginnings of a mustache above his smiling lips, "It's beautiful isn't, ma'am?" 

He was clearly mentioning the object you were engrossed by, and you nodded in response, "It's gorgeous." You turned your gaze back to the hand mirror, reminding yourself that you shouldn't covet anything you couldn't afford, but damn did you want it.

The man removed his hand and stood next to you, getting a closer look at the hand mirror. You also got a better look at him, he was wearing clothes that would have been considered upper class at some point, but they were old and worn. His clean cut hair was slicked back with pomade, and he had an air of elegance about him despite how dirty he was.

"And quite expensive." The man muttered, distaste clear in his voice. He straightened back up, turning his head to look at you once more. You nodded, giving one last longing look at the trinket, "Maybe one day I'll be able to afford it. Oh, a girl can dream, can't she?" You tried to joke, but you were saddened at the fact you probably would never be able to lay a hand upon the object.

"Dreams are meant to be fulfilled." The man stated, his dark eyes full of young hope. You don't know why but you got the feeling he truly believed that, maybe it was the way he carried himself or maybe he really did mean what he said. 

"Perhaps... But it's not today." You sighed wistfully, giving him a hint of a smile, "I really must get going, but it was nice to meet you..." you trailed off, and he picked up on what you were asking in a beat.

He reached his hand out and you took it, but instead of giving it a shake he raised it to his mouth, placing a kiss on your knuckle, "Dutch Van Der Linde, ma'am."

You flushed at his action, never meeting a man with such manners before. All of the men in your little town were rough and only ever shot poorly constructed "compliments" your way, never had one been courteous in any shape or form. 

"(Y/n)." You gave him your name with a friendly smile, withdrawing your hand from his. You almost regretted it, but you had to be on your way, having some promises to your mother that you needed to fulfill before the day was through. And you wanted time to spend for yourself at the end of the day so you had to finish your duties quickly, you had spent enough time already dawdling and staring at the intricately crafted hand mirror.

"I'll be seeing you around, (Y/n)." Dutch stayed where he had been standing in the store as you made your way to the exit, waving your goodbye to the black haired man. 

...

Much later in the day you ran into the charming man again, this time while walking through the town you called home and taking in the scenery. It was a hot afternoon, and he looked as though he had been out jogging due to being covered in sweat that had wore his pomade off. 

You saw him walking towards you from the saloon, waving an arm to get your attention. You met him halfway, happy to meet Dutch again in a setting where you could actually talk with him. You were interested in this rugged yet elegant young man, wanting to know what was created when the worlds of the upperclass and the rough collided. 

"Ma'am! It is a pleasure to see you again!" Dutch's arms were opened as wide as his smile, then he begun to fish something out of his pocket. "I've been looking for you all over, you see, I have acquired something that I believe you will be quite happy to see." He pulled a small hand mirror out of his pocket, holding it out for you to take.

"Oh my..." you took the object, and examining it further told you it was the very same one that was from the general store you've had your eye on for near a year now. "There's no way... oh, thank you Dutch!"

"I told you, (Y/n), dreams are meant to come true." The man watched you look over the mirror, but he was only paying attention to your face, glad to have caused the smile that graced your lips. 

"How did you pay for this? It was so expensive..." you looked from the mirror up to Dutch, hoping you weren't the reason why he would spend fifty dollars on just a hand mirror. 

"You can't tell anyone, but..." He looked you up and down with squinted eyes, as if sizing you up, and whatever he was trying to read you for wasn't there as he began to smile again, "I stole it for you. You seemed so enamored by the thing, and I mustn't lie, I was as enamored by you as you were with that mirror. It was the least I could do for such a beautiful woman... and I didn't think anyone would miss it, anyway." He gave you a wink, his laugh as smooth as his words, and your face turned a light shade of pink.

"You really must be a good thief," you began tossing the beautiful hand mirror around in your hand, slightly nervous, feeling it every way you could, "For you have stolen my heart in a single day." 

If you thought Dutch was already smiley, it was nothing compared to the way he lit up at your words. Without hesitation he locked his arm with yours, "Why don't you come with me to the saloon? We could talk more there and you could meet my friend, Hosea." You let him lead you to the front doors of the saloon, your nervousness melting away into excitement. Perhaps this would be the thing you were always looking for, a new venture to bring spice into your very dull life. There was no doubt Dutch would bring that, and possibly more. 

If only you knew beforehand what you were getting yourself into, all of the trials and hurt the future would bring, but for now you were happy to drink and get to know the two boys who had big dreams and seemingly bigger hearts.


End file.
